


sweet (hot) and spicy

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [12]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: I wanted to write smut, I'm thriving, M/M, minhyuk is tasting his own medicine, then we were given so much sanhyuk content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: It used to be his role to be the tease, finding great pleasure in making the other flustered – finds it cute to hear those embarrassed shrieks, laughing until he couldn’t breathe – but now he’s the one flustered. He’s tasting his own medicine, he thinks.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Kudos: 56





	sweet (hot) and spicy

The whirling of the vents filled the room. The hustle and bustle of the staff didn’t quite mask the noise coming from above them, the vents continuously driving Minhyuk insane. Or was it because he was trying so hard not to think about what’s happening to him? He tried to breathe slowly, in and out. In...and...out.

“Okay, a few more and we’ll be finished.” 

The photographer’s voice came ringing in his ears, his position in one corner of the room, far enough from the main set but close enough that he could see what was going on. The reason for his demise. The photographer’s current subject. The person Minhyuk was trying so hard not to curse. Though it wasn’t the person’s fault. But maybe it was. He had that kind of effect on him, and he knew it. Said person, peeked at the corner of his eye, meeting Minhyuk’s own in one quick moment, before he smirked then tuned back in the photographer’s instructions. Minhyuk scowled and shifted, trying hard not to move too harshly nor to jostle the pillow on top of his lap, or else everyone would know what was happening to him.

They had a schedule that day. All six of them, but as they finished their group shots, just after the first two unit shots and individual sets, Minhyuk was left behind with Sanha. The other four having to leave earlier for their own schedules. He could have left, but the youngest – his  _ boyfriend _ – had pouted at him, and so he opted to stay for Sanha’s last individual shots. What he didn’t expect was to have some unit photos  _ with _ Sanha – he had only nodded as the staff guided him back into the set, muttering to him that the photographer saw their chemistry and wanted to take a few for some parts of the magazine; he didn’t exactly argue as soon as Sanha’s face lit up. But as soon as he stood close to Sanha, he knew it was a mistake.

The first touch was innocent, a graze on his side. The second, he thought it was just to find a better grip on him. The third was definitely a sign that Sanha was trying to work him up. 

Minhyuk was thankful he got through the last few shots, before he ran away just before anyone could notice how  _ affected _ he was by these ‘innocent’ touches. They definitely were not  _ innocent _ . Far from it. Though from the outside, it just looked like two members being very comfortable with skinship – but he knew, with the sly  _ innocent _ smirk Sanha had mastered for everyone to see, unbeknownst to them was actually full of mischief and disregard to the rapper’s heart and well-being. Excuse him for being quite  _ hard _ if your boyfriend tries to feel you up. He frowned at the thought of just when did his boyfriend become so,  _ open _ , and  _ daring _ . Certainly, before this, it was usually Minhyuk who did anything remotely  _ bold. _

Minhyuk had already changed from the stage clothes to his normal wear that consisted of a matching grey hoodie and sweatpants with a plain white tee underneath. He was sat on one of the benches and fiddled with his phone, peeking from time to time. 

“And...that’s a wrap! Thank you everyone!”

“Thank you!” Sanha responded, smiling and bowing at everyone. Despite all his thoughts, Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile at the cute way Sanha was thanking everyone, before said person skipped out of the set and disappeared. He shook his head, knowing the other was changing.

The clothes Sanha wore during the shoot was killer enough, with a brown turtleneck tucked in some black pants, accentuating his proportions and making him look even more mature and dare he say,  _ sexy _ . But even without those kinds of clothes, the one Sanha wore to shoot today, which he knew he would change into, still had the same effect on him. Light-washed jean jacket, blue pants and an oversized t-shirt; it still affects Minhyuk in so many ways, much more so because Sanha looked handsome and even more desirable in simple clothes. 

“Hyung…” Minhyuk’s head snapped up to see Sanha towering over him, with a smirk on his face. “Manager said we have to wait for at least half an hour.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t ask.” Sanha shrugged before tilting his head. “Can I take a photo of you?”

“What?” Well, it wasn’t as weird as it sounds. Sanha often takes pictures of him anyway. With or without permission.

“You look ‘boyfriend’,” He used finger quotes, grinning widely. “I need it for research purposes.”

Minhyuk laughed. His earlier struggles were forgotten, distracted by this cute side of his boyfriend. “Lame. But fine. Send it to me after so I can post. I didn’t exactly attach a selfie when I tweeted about your OST earlier.”

“Sure. I’ll send you four.”

“How many exactly are you thinking of taking?”

“As many as possible.”

***

After taking turns taking each other’s photos... The struggle was back. When he and Sanha took ‘boyfriend’ pictures, he didn’t really process what it would look like. Since he was first, he was mostly smiling, and being cute because and, he quote, _‘I love seeing you smile_’ and he always gets rewarded and so he often does it now. However, when he took Sanha’s phone for the other’s turn, Sanha’s cute smile turned coy, and as he took a seat, Minhyuk knew he was in for trouble. The smouldering gaze sent straight sparks right down to his toes, and he twitched.

“Pictures..okay?” Sanha was asking, but with the smirk on his face, he definitely was  _ not _ talking about pictures.

Minhyuk scowled and gritted his teeth. “Just fine.”

A few more snaps and it was over, he thought he’d be teased but all Sanha did was peck his cheek in thanks – maybe lingering a tad longer than necessary – before he went on his phone, seemingly checking whether they were indeed alright to his liking. Minhyuk grumbled underneath his breath how he came to have such a  _ tease _ for a boyfriend; he’ll never know. It used to be his role to be the tease, finding great pleasure in making the other flustered – finds it cute to hear those embarrassed shrieks, laughing until he couldn’t breathe – but now  _ he’s _ the one flustered. He’s tasting his own medicine, he thinks.

“Hey, let’s go.” 

They stood up at their manager’s calling, leaving the set and getting in their company car. They’re sitting together, though not really right beside each other and though they each have single seats, Minhyuk’s flushed mind could swear he could feel Sanha’s heat radiating off him. They were headed to their company office, something they often do after schedules. It was close enough to their dorm and their practice studio too. 

Minhyuk’s fingers twitched in restlessness, a need in him rising ever since Sanha started this little game of theirs. 

“Okay there, Hyukkie?” He startled at the hushed whisper, the tone too sensual.

“Sanha...you know I’m not.” Minhyuk bit out, hands digging into his thigh, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

Sanha only giggled, pressing in closer, lips practically kissing his ear. “Soon.”

His nostrils flared, breathing kicked up a notch, and all Minhyuk could do was groan. “Fuck.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

Minhyuk’s head slammed against the wall, though he didn’t register the pain, as Sanha pushed him against the surface, mouths fused together. He groaned just as a knee shifted and pressed against his member, the pressure a little form of relief. But it wasn’t enough.

“Waited for this…” Sanha groaned into his mouth, moving his kisses down south, attacking his favourite place – Minhyuk’s neck.

“Is that – FUCK! THERE! – why you’ve been such a tease all–” Minhyuk breathed out, tilting his head to the side, eyes rolling back into his head. “–day long?”

“Hmm.”

Sanha pulled away, hands moving to lift up the rapper’s shirt. The older complied, immediately doing the same, his hands dragging down the expanse of skin, displayed all for him. Before he could ogle anymore, his head was tilted back up and his mouth was sealed over by another. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip, urging his mouth to open; tongue immediately sweeping in as soon as they gained entrance. Hands felt their way down his body, making him tremble as they slipped inside his sweatpants, then down his boxers. He whined high at the back of his throat as a firm hand wrapped around him, immediately setting a fast and hard pace.

“Shhh…” Sanha pressed him more into the wall. “We’ll be found out.”

Minhyuk opened his eyes –  _ when did he close them? _ – glaring at his boyfriend, seeing that beautiful smirk on his face. He forgot that anyone could walk in on their compromising position. He usually doesn’t do it in the company – read: never – but Sanha had pulled him to an empty room, and attacked him; he was powerless to resist. Sweat dripped down his forehead, down the side of his face, heat seared through him as Sanha met his eye, leaning in to follow the trail and licking back up. 

Minhyuk gasped, thumping his head hard against the wall, biting his lip almost to the point of bleeding as Sanha did that thing with his finger. His hands came up to his boyfriend’s head, gripping harshly at the strands of hair, his entire body almost seizing with pleasure. Sanha only groaned in response, dropping his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder, sucking at the skin. “Fuck!”

Minhyuk had tears at the corner of his eye, feeling so close to coming. It was unfair he was rendered to this kind of mess, and so he snaked one hand down the back of the other, slipping down his backside inside his pants. Sanha paused for a second, hand gripping him more firmly than before, and he pushed back against the finger. Taking the hint, he set to work.

Both worked each other up. They were panting, biting and sucking at each other’s skin; trying to quiet themselves from crying out. They were pressed so close together that one would wonder where the other started and the other ended. As their fingers worked faster and harder, pressing in the right spots, the more they pressed into each other, Sanha crushing him against the wall. He could hear their panting breaths, quiet moans, before Sanha’s little voice, weakly against his ear,  _ “Hyuk, more! _ ” He complied quickly, adding two more in, the tight squeeze and rocking motion of their hips sending the younger one into frenzied desire to reach their peak. He knew which buttons to push, the other knew just how to pull. 

“ _ Close! _ ” Minhyuk panted, Sanha’s resounding whine telling him that he was also on the verge of pleasure.

And as soon as he pressed that bundle of nerves, Sanha practically seized up and bit harshly into his skin, screaming into it; he himself bit his own lip as he too came.

***

Minhyuk breathed raggedly, limply sat on the floor, his back to the wall. On top of him, Sanha was straddled over his legs, spent and panting, but mouth still working at the rapper’s skin. He knew for sure he’ll have a huge hickey that the hyungs would probably tease them for if they ever saw it.

“Well.”

Sanha finally released his skin with one last hard suck, before pulling back to smile down at him, looking like the cat who got the cream.

“Well what?”

Minhyuk huffed, pulling him down for a kiss, lingering for a moment or two, licking into that mouth before pulling away. “Was this what you wanted all day?”

Sanha smirked. “Mhmm. Maybe”

“Satisfied?”

“Never.” Sanha giggled, leaning back down to kiss him. He gasped against his lips as Minhyuk’s hands wandered around his waist, squeezing. “Stop it, before I get all hot and bothered. And we’ll never be leaving.”

“You started this, baby.”

“I know. But let’s finish later…” Sanha eyed him, licking his lips. “In a proper bed.”

Minhyuk smirked. “You bet.”

* * *

“I worked up an appetite.” Sanha pouted, as they both cleaned up from their mess. “Like I could eat a horse kind of appetite.

“Who wouldn’t?” Minhyuk scoffed, putting on his shirt that they haphazardly threw on the floor earlier. The room they stumbled in was similar to the ones they do their vlive’s on, only smaller. 

“Oh, I have to do a vlive for the OST release. I might just do a mukbang.” Sanha pondered at the idea, and Minhyuk smiled.

“Sounds good. Order for me too.”

“Will you be joining me?” Sanha rounded the table where he got some tissues from, and looped his arms around Minhyuk’s neck. 

The rapper only wrapped his own arms around the other’s waist and shook his head. “No. You should have it alone. It  _ is _ for your OST after all.”

“Are you leaving me then?”

“Never!” Minhyuk smiled. Leaning up and placing a small gentle kiss against the other’s lips – so unlike their frenzied lustful romp earlier. “I’ll just stay silent in the corner, and wait. Then we can go home together.”

“Perfect. Thank you.” Sanha pulled him into a hug, placing a tender kiss against the other’s neck. “Love you, Hyukkie.”

“Love you too.”

  
  
  
  


[Later, Minhyuk tried his best not to laugh or else he’d be heard, but it was hard when Sanha kept laughing to himself as he tried to sing. Everytime their eyes meet, Sanha would be sent into fits of giggles. This usually happens when the other was in a sex coma or a food coma, in this case, both. As Sanha continued to laugh, Minhyuk only shook his head. His baby was still his baby after all. A tease or not.]

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing so much fluff, i feel so rusty with the mature scenes HAHA but omf we've been blessed with so much sanhyuk content, I abandoned binu (i'm sorry babies) and wrote this quickly LOL


End file.
